marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Codename: Bravo (Richard) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Hydra Queen (wife) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = None; formerly Nowhere Land | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Mercenary; formerly U.S. army soldier | Education = | Origin = Human enhanced by variant of the Super Soldier Serum to formerly aid the team of SHIELD during WW2. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ed Brubaker; Steve McNiven | First = Captain America Vol 6 1 | Death = | HistoryText = A Super Soldier from the 1920s and '40s, Codename: Bravo was part of a team built by Nick Fury along with Captain America, Peggy Carter, Dum-Dum Dugan and Jimmy Jankovicz to attack Hydra. However, Bravo grew to hate Captain America, as Peggy preferred Steve over him. After Jimmy used his powers to open a portal to Nowhere (a dimension different from ours), a Hydra agent bashed Jimmy's head in, rendering him comatose, and trapping Bravo along other soldiers in Nowhere. Return with a Vengeance After many years trapped in Nowhere, he was able to escape when Jimmy waked from coma, and started working with Baron Zemo and Hydra to destroy Captain America, blaming him for his accidental imprisonment, as well taking Peggy Carter from him. This resulted in Bravo using a machine connected to the again-catatonic Jankovicz to enter Nowhere, where he trapped Captain America, and proclaimed himself king of this dimension. Agent 13, Nick Fury and Falcon rescued Captain America with the help of Jimmy's last act of will and Bravo was imprisoned. Captain America: Powerless Under Hydra Queen's orders, Baron Zemo, along with Hydra soldiers, freed Bravo from the Raft. He joined them in a plot to unleash mobile, "Omega"-class Madbombs upon America, but when a gunshot from the Hydra Queen ricocheted off of Captain America's shield and struck him. Richard along with Zemo were taken into captivity. | Powers = *'Super Soldier Serum:' Codename: Bravo was enhanced by the variant of the Super-Soldier Serum. Although his powers are not comparable with Captain America's. However, his bodily conditions was supposed to be superior to any Olympic-level athlete. He also apparently has control of the reality of Nowhere. He has twice the speed and strength than that of a normal human. *'Peak Human Strength:' Richard's strength was twice as strong as an Olympic-level athlete. *'Peak Human Speed:' Richard's speed was twice as fast as an Olympic-level athlete. *'Peak Human Durability:' Bravo's body was twice as durable as an Olympic-level athlete. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' Bravo's reaction speed was two times faster than a Olympic-level athlete. He was able to catch Captain America's shield at mid-air, and also able to dodge gunfire at mid-range. | Abilities = *'Master Marksman:' Bravo's sharpshooting skills is twice the speed above than that of a normal human. Through his years of training, he's was an highly skilled marksman. *'Skilled Combatant:' Bravo is proficient in martial arts. He was able to hold his own against Captain America. | Strength = Bravo's strength was twice as strong as an Olympic-level athlete. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = On multiple occasions, it is revealed that he was shown using many weapons throughout his career. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Nowhere Category:WWII Characters Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Enhanced Durability